The Moment I Said It
by imapartofallthativemet
Summary: Set two-three years after 'The Fix.' Wade is out of Jail, and Lily tries to give him another chance. When things go south, Ty is left to pick up the pieces, how will he react? Rated T for violence and language. Ty/Amy.
1. Second Chances

**_A/N: Okay, so it's been about roughly two to three years since 'The Fix.' I'm not including season 4, cause Amy and Ty are together in this story. I've been thinking about this one song, 'The Moment I Said It' by Imogen Heap and I couldn't get the concept of someone telling someone else horrible news that sends them to the brink of self-control and I feel like Ty always tries to be the better man, but when it comes to Wade and his mom, he seems to lose it. So, we'll see. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

Lily Bordon stood outside the motel, hands deep in her coat pocket, freezing from the winters wind. She was hesitant, and even a little bit scared, but you wouldn't know it staring at her. She checked her watch and took a deep breath, understanding that if she didn't go now, she never would. Which would probably be the smarter choice, all things considering. But she wanted so badly to believe him, that Jail had changed him for the better, that he was clean. She took another breath and nodded slightly to herself, as if she was giving herself permission to take this chance.

Lily walked all the way up to room number thirteen, and even got to the point of holding her hand up to knock on the door but something inside her wouldn't let her move her wrist. The memory of Ty telling her that if Wade was to be in her life, then he couldn't be. That is was him, or Wade. She didn't want to abandon her son now, especially now with the man he has become. She knew it all came down to that Ranch, Heartland and meeting that girl Amy. She did something to him, and Lily certainly was not complaining. But Ty, who once was a bad kid, had a good side too and she always knew it. He was just acting out, and thats why she knew she had to give Wade another chance. Everyone, given the right person, can change. Wade says that he's clean now, and maybe he did deserve another chance. The last chance, though, she reminded herself. If he really wasn't clean, then she would walk away. She had that strength now, to know when it was enough. She wasn't afraid of Wade anymore. She could leave this motel room if things got bad, she knew that.

With that thought, she raised her hand again and knocked the door three times and took a step back. She ignored the part in her brain that was praying that he wouldn't answer, that she should leave now. Lily stood up straighter as she could could hear the approaching steps. The lock clicked and the door pulled open.

Wade stood, with a cigarette in his mouth, clad only in a wife-beater and boxers. "Lily."

"Wade."

"I'm so glad you came, please, come in." Wade moved, giving her room to enter the small motel room and Lily looked around, noticing that there wasn't any beer cans tossed across the room, or any drugs settled on the drawer and the part of her that was sceptical disappeared. Wade offered her a seat, and she took it, crossing her legs and twiddling her thumbs. "How have you been doing?" Wade asked, taking a long drag out of his cigarette.

"Good." She stated, "I've been living in Calgary, working as a waitress in a diner of the highway."

"That's good." He commented and put his cigarette out. "Lily, I've been thinking about a lot of stuff, Mostly us."

"What about us?" She asked, trying not to the let the skeptisim show in her voice.

"I've missed you, Lily. I understand that we couldn't be together, when I was on the drugs, I get that. Now all I have to do is quit smoking and I'm home free. We could get back together, Lily. We could be a family again, talk to Ty, get him to move a little closer with that girlfriend of his... Amy, was it?" When Lily nodded, Wade continued. "I'll get a good job doing construction or something and we can start fresh."

Lily contemplated telling him to go to hell. She thought of just getting up and leaving. She's heard this all before, and again, the cynical part of her wanted to go and leave, and never look back. But she didn't. Wade sensed her uncertainty and held out his hand, smiling. She took it hesitantly and he nodded. "We can be a family, Lily. And we will be, I promise."

Lily nodded with him, and Wade kissed her hand. Everything was going to be okay, she told herself. I'm going to have my family back.

* * *

><p>Flash foward about five months and Lily can't stop thinking about that day. she was working another graveyard shift at the Rodeo diner and nothing Wade had promised was holding up. She looked at her arms and noticed that the bruise on her wrist was beginning to show that the make-up was wearing off and she cursed in her mind. She took the customers order, smiling her best fake smile and headed straight for the washroom. There, she took out her toiletry bag and began to re-apply the concealer. She flinched, when the pressure was applied, grimacing.<p>

She wished that she could have gone back to that day, five months ago and listened to that part of her brain, the scared, cynical part. She knew that in her gut, she should have left and told him to take his promises and shove it. But now, she was stuck again, in the same damn cycle she was in only a few years ago. Lily sighed to herself and finished up. She knew that she was just in a bout of self-pity. She could make it better. She could leave. And she would. By the time she got home, Wade would be leaving for work. It gave her the perfect opritunity to leave. Like last time... But this time would be different. She wouldn't go to Ty this time. She would go somewhere different. Maybe even across the border. As long as it was far away from Wade.

Lily arrived home just as Wade was leaving. She pretended to be as happy as possible, acting like nothing was going to change. But she knew that something was off in her performance. Wade could sense it.

"Lily, what's going on?" He asked, his words slurring. Lily shook her head and smiled, opening the fridge.

"Nothing. Long night at work, that's all."

Wade took a step towards her and she couldn't stop her reaction to the stench of beer and cigarettes. She flinched and in that moment, she knew it was all over. Wade growled and but down his coat. "Your scared of something."

"I'm not dear, now, don't worry. Go to work and everything will be fine."

"Your lying. You don't think I remember the last time? How you told me you weren't going to leave and low and behold, you ran off! I'm not stupid, Lily. I know how you think things will turn out."

Lily made her face as stone, and stood up straight. She was going to stand her ground, this was her moment. She had to be strong. "Yes, Wade. I am leaving. There. You promised me that things would be better. You promised me that you were done and look where we are. You're still the same Wade, and I'm done with it. I was willing to give you another chance, but clearly, you fucked that up. Goodbye Wade."

Lily almost sighed in relief, getting that off her chest was amazing, for a lack of a better word. A moment passed and Wade nodded. "You're staying."

"Oh, really? And what's going to make me stay? There's nothing here, nothing good for me. I'm going, god dammit. Just try and stop me." Lily turned to walk away, but Wade's voice called out.

"I hear Ty's still working at that ranch, Heartland. I hear he's really got a good thing going, got a good job at the Vet's office, with that guy, Scott. That he and Amy are still going out. That he plans to propose to her." Lily's eyes widened. Wade had been reading their letters. She stood still, unable to turn and face him. "You see, this time, if you leave. I won't hurt you, no. I'm going to drive all the way to that stupid ranch and then I'm going to hurt those closest to Ty. Now, do you really want to do that too him? After all that hard work he put in? After the man he's worked so hard to become?" Wade said in a mock concerned voice. "Think about it. It's only an hours drive to Hudson."

Lily's face turned scarlet. How dare he threaten her son. She turned, but Wade was one step ahead of her. He began to hit her, smashing into her face. He threw her against the wall, and once she was on the ground, helpless, he began to kick her repeatedly. Lily stared blankly into the room, and although it hurt like hell, she had a sense of immunity to this, like she was so used to this that it didn't affect her. This was her life, now. She understood that there was no escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope you liked it. I tried to capture Lily's character, and I hope I did. But you're the judge of that. This is a multi-chapter fic, so I'm already working on chapter two. It's going to be from Ty and Amy's Perspective from the next chapter on. - Sam Daniels.<br>**


	2. Failing Hope

Chapter Two.

Amy was brushing Spartan when she heard the phone ringing in Lou's office. She put the brush down, and patted Spartan's side, before heading for the office. She picked up the phone, and greeted the caller. "Heartland Ranch, Amy speaking."

"Hello, is Ty Bordon there?" A woman asked. Amy didn't recognize the voice.

"No. He's out at the moment. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Calgary General. We regret to inform you that Lily Bordon was checked in half-an-hour ago with severe injuries. She is currently in the ICU ward, and we are doing the best we can. Ty was on her emergency contact list, and we need a family member down here should any papers need signing."

Amy throat caught, and she was unable to speak. She could feel the lump rising in her throat, suffocating her. "I'll tell him as soon as he gets home. We will be there as soon as possible." Amy managed to say after a moment.

When the woman spoke again, Amy could practically hear the sympathy in her voice. "There is a chance that she will make it. You need to understand that. It's not big, but we do have some miracles, time to time."

"Thank you." Amy managed to say, and hung up the phone. She sat down in the office chair, and stared stunned at the wall. How was she going to tell Ty?

She sat like that for a long while. thoughts churning in her head, getting worse by the minute, when she could finally hear the sound of Ty's GMC truck pulling up to the house. Amy took a few deep breaths as she did her best to gain her composure. She needed to be strong for Ty. Like he had been for her all those times.

"Amy? Are you in here?" Ty's voice called out as he entered the barn. He noticed that Spartan was all set up and went over to give him a brushing. "Hey boy, how's it going?"

Ty looked up and saw Amy standing in the door way of the office and he smiled, walking over to her. "You wouldn't believe the day I had today at work. We had this horse come in and-." Ty noticed the redness of her eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks and he stopped talking. He wiped a stray tear and his grew concerned. "Amy? What's wrong?"

She looked away, trying to find the words that wouldn't make it sound as bad as it actually was. Ty took both her hands in his, and he tried again. "Amy, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, no matter what. Whatever happened, you can tell me."

Amy almost scoffed at the irony of this situation, he was telling her that he was here for her when really, he was going to be the one who needed comfort in a minute. They stood like that until Amy finally gathered the words. "Ty, we should go to your room. There's something I have to tell you."

Ty felt suddenly extremely sick to his stomach. Did someone die? Was someone hurt? What was Amy going to say? He followed her as she lead him up to his room and sat when they reached his bed. Amy stood in front of him, never letting go of his hands. "Ty, about half-an-hour ago, I got a phone call. It was for you."

"Who was it?" He interupted, his patience thinning. What happened.

"Calgary General." Amy answered him, and suddenly, his grip on his hands tightened. "Ty... It was about your mom."

"No." He said bluntly.

"Ty, she's hurt. Badly."

"NO!" He shouted, standing up abruptly. Amy was caught off guard and almost fell over. Ty grip stopped her, but once she was steady, he let go of her hands and headed towards the door. "I need to go. I'll call you as soon as I find out how she's doing."

"I'm coming." Amy stated, and caught up to him. "You're not going alone, not in this state."

"Amy..."

"No. I'm coming, Ty."

Ty was going to object again, but he knew that deep down he couldn't go this alone. He would need her, should things go... Ty shook his head, clearing his mind. He opened his truck, and waited until Amy was all buckled up and ready to go before he turned on the engine. Shifting his car into gear, he pressed down on the gas, and sped down the dirt road.

Ty gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He bit into his bottom lip, tasting the metallic tinge of his blood. That didn't matter, though. His mom did. Ty didn't stop for the stop signs, and he speed up when he saw a yellow. He would've blown the red lights, if Amy wasn't in the car, but he couldn't risk hurting her too. That was the only common sense he had right now.

The silence was getting to him, though. Neither of them bothered to speak, and normally, that would be okay for Ty, Amy wasn't always the one for words, but the silence only made him feel worse, made him feel alone. He released his right hand from the steering wheel, and shifted gears. He was startled when he could feel Amy's cold hand reach for his. He felt his grip loosen, his teeth let go. Maybe Amy didn't have the words, but she was doing what she could do to make him feel better. Ty smiled slightly to himself, but kept focus. It was only half-an-hour now until Calgary and if he could get there any sooner, he was going to damn well try.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Ty parked the car and turned it off. They sat there for a moment, and Amy was the one to speak. "Ready?"<p>

He nodded, hesitantly and he got out of the car, Amy meeting him on the other side. They enter the emergency room, and Ty walked up to the desk. "I'm looking for a Lily Bordon? I got a call about two hours ago."

"Ah, yes, Ty. This way." The nurse guided them to the unit and when they were in front of the doors, the nurse wished him luck and walked back. Ty took Amy's hand again, feeling the fear intensify. He didn't want to go in there and see his mom like this, and he knew why. The suspicion was killing him. He knew that Wade had done this to her. It was the only logical found his mom and hurt her. Ty pushed open the doors, and he saw a big crowd gathered around a bed. Doctors were rushing, yelling orders and demanding several objects. Ty moved to the bed, trying to see who it was. His heart stopped. His mom lay in that bed, bruises covering every inch of her body. An oxygen mask placed over her mouth and the paddles were lowered onto her chest. Ty watched in horror as they tried to revive his mother, tears clouding his vision. He couldn't move, as they called 'Clear!'

His mother's body jerked as the electricity was sent rushing through her body, desperate to get her heart going. The doctor in charge looked grim, and took the paddles from an attendant. "One more time."

Ty held his breath, and watched. The shock went. The sound of her heart began to beep, slow, and weak. But there. Ty cried out in relief. A doctor looked over and whispered to an attendant, who's head turned and stared at Ty. He removed his gloves and walked over to him. "Are you Ty Bordon?"

"Yes sir." Ty's voice was thick with tears, and he tried to hide it. He wiped his face, and took a few deep breaths.

"Well, obviously you just witnessed that we're having a shaky time. The injuries are pretty severe. She's got cracked ribs, broken bones all over her body and we're afraid that one of the ribs has punctured her lung. We're trying to get her strong enough for the operation but we're uncertain if that's going to happen. We'll keep you posted." The doctor informed him. "But we do need you to leave the room, we can't have family members in here, in case... well incase situations like that happen. There's a waiting room just down the way, and we will give you updates as soon as possible."

Ty stood frozen. But eventually, he turned and moved towards the door. Amy was waiting outside, sitting down against the wall. He stood in front of her and held out his hand. Amy looked up and took it, pulling herself up. Ty embraced her as soon as she was standing, letting out all of his tears. He didn't have the energy to try and be strong in front of Amy. He knew that he could just let it out and she wouldn't judge him. After the emotion passed, Ty kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes. A nurse passed them in the hallway and he could see that she wanted to say something to them, but decided against it. Ty eventually parted from Amy and wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Amy asked, her voice quiet. "I mean, not okay, okay, but is she stable?"

"Yeah, they lost her for a while, but they managed to... to, a, bring her back." He mumbled, and cleared his throat. "They're trying to make her strong enough for surgery. Amy, her lung is punctured. Can people even fix that?"

Amy could tell that Ty was already preparing himself. She nodded. "They'll try, okay? They will do their best."

Ty nodded, trying to take that in, and give himself hope. "The doctor said there was a waiting room around here somewhere. We should try and find it, so that they know where we are in case of any news."

Amy took Ty's hand with both of her hands and Ty lead her to the waiting room, and they sat down in a couch. After an hour or two, Amy yawned. She checked her watch, and it was pushing two a.m. "You should get some sleep." Ty suggested. "I'll wake you if anything changes."

Amy lay down on the couch, stretching out across Ty's lap. She soon fell asleep, leaving Ty to his thoughts. He ran his fingers through her hair and watched her sleep, doing his best to keep his mind of his mother. Eventually, Ty could feel his eyelids turn to bricks. He fought to stay awake, but it was no use. He re-adjusted himself so he was comfy, and closed his eyes, succumbing to the sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ty?" Amy's voice took him from his sleep. Ty opened his eyes, and when he could see the doctor from earlier standing in front of them, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The doctor stood with a cold, emotionless expression. He was in scrubs, and he sighed, as he began to remove the gloves.<p>

"Mr. Bordon..." The doctor started.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Sorry. I haven't figured out how to write the reaction, so you know, until next time? I hope you enjoyed and please, do keep coming back for more. :P<strong>


	3. Memories

_Chapter Three_

Ty could see the doctor's mouth moving and he knew that the doctor was speaking to him about his mother, but Ty couldn't process the words. His eyes were frosted over, stopping him from being able to focus on the objects around him.

"Ty, he's never going to leave me alone." Ty remembers his mother saying, when she tried to find safety at Heartland. His mothers fatal prediction sent chills down his spine, as well as fresh tears in his eyes. Ty closed his eyes and suddenly, he can picture the day his father left.

* * *

><p><em> His father only left a note, an apology for them, and a weak one at that. A ten-year-old Ty stood outside his mothers door, ear pressed against it. The sound of his mothers sobs could be heard although the house. Ty felt so helpless, knowing that his father had abandoned them. How could he have fixed this? Helplessness overwhelmed him and he sat down, his back to the door and waited for her to stop. Sometimes it would take days for his mother to leave her room and that's when the drinking started. But Ty always forgave her, she was coping, and so was he. Ty began to get into the wrong crowds at school, getting into pot and alcohol himself. He was spinning out of control himself, but it felt so good. <em>

_ Then Wade showed up. Charming, he was at first, a first rate man. Both Ty and his mother were so desperate for someone to come around and make them a family again, they pushed aside the concerns they had about Wades' short temper and gambling. Ty was never in the house, by the time that Wade showed up that it didn't matter to Ty whether he and him had had a relationship. As long as his mother was happy, then deep down Ty was too. _

_ Ty didn't know about the beatings at first, he learned later that Wade had always waited until Ty left, only then to 'punish' his mother. Always for stupid things, like the meat was overcooked and he couldn't watch the baseball game because the cable was taken away, which was his fault because he gambled all the money away at the casino in town. _

_ The first time Wade ever hurt Ty was a friday. Ty, now thirteen, was just coming home from a movie out with friends. It was an extra special evening, because Taylor, the girl he took a liking to had kissed him goodnight when he walked her home. He was smiling when he entered the house, removing his jacket. But something was off. It was too quiet and something in Ty's gut was telling him that something horrible was happening. _

_ "Mom?" He called out, taking off his shoes. When he got no response, Ty began to walk about the house, calling her name. When he got close entered the hallway, he could hear a plate smash, followed by a cry, and a whimper. Ty immediately assumed that they were being robbed so he quietly ran back to the closet and got out the baseball bat that Wade kept. _

_ Tightning his grip, Ty was at his mother's room door and was ready to jump into the room and kill the intruder when he heard her call out. "Wade, please. Stop. I'm sorry!" _

_ Ty felt his hands loosen and the bat hit the door. Suddenly, the sound of the beating stopped. Wade was coming, Ty knew that instantly and he started to run. He could hear his mother begging with Wade not to hurt him, to hurt her instead. But Wade clearly was not having any of it. Ty had even made it to the front door and was desperately fumbling with the lock and chain when Wade had caught him. He could feel Wade grab a handful of his hair, and then smash his face into the door. Ty felt the window break upon impact. He could taste the blood trickling down the side of his mouth as Wade went in for not only round two, but three and then finally four. Wade then turned Ty to face him, and punched him in the face. Ty tried to get the upper hand and block an oncoming punch, but Wade was bigger, stronger. Wade caught his hand and used his other hand to hit Ty straight in the gut. _

_ Ty fell to the floor in agony, holding his nose as Wade stood over him, smiling. "Don't even bother going to the authorities, or your teacher. No one cares about you, Ty. You're just a waste of space. No one will give a shit., In fact, they'll be happy I'm setting you straight." _

_ Wade kicked him again, and then, seeming satisfied, walked out the door. He called "I'm going to the casino, I'll be back." _

_ When Ty could hear Wades' car pull out and drive off, only then did he finally let out the scream that had been building in his throat. He knew that his nose was broken. He had learned somewhere that it only took nine pounds of pressure to break a nose, and Wade surely did that. He moved to stand, shaky at first, but he gained his balance. His mother was waiting, in the hall, and rushed to him. At first, Ty was angry with her and pushed her away. _

_ "Ty?" She grabbed for him, but Ty removed her hand. _

_ "How long?" He asked, staring out the back door window. _

_ His mother struggled for words, surely trying to find a way to sugarcoat the situation, but she couldn't, "Five months." _

_ Ty didn't turn to face her, because he knew that she wouldn't leave him. He knew that he was going to have to endure Wade from now on. He was going to have to fend for himself. One day, he was going to make Wade pay, for what he was doing to his mom, what he was going to do to Ty. Ty felt a tear trickle down his cheek, but he wiped it., Only pansies cry, he reminded himself. He didn't cry when his dad left, he wasn't going to cry now. He nodded to himself and pushed past his mother and went to his room. The entire night, Wade never came home. Leaving Ty alone, with his mothers broken sobs his only company,_

* * *

><p>"Ty?" Amy was shaking his arm, pulling Ty out of his reverie. His eyes re-focused and the doctor looked sympathetic.<p>

"The police are looking for Wade Taylor. A warrant been issued for his arrest. They will keep you informed."

Ty nodded, and suddenly, he knew. Today was going to be that day. The day that Wade was going to get everything that was coming to him.

The doctor left, heading to tell more families the impending news of their loved ones. Ty could feel Amy reach for him, wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her lukewarm tears roll down his cheek, racing his own. They stayed like that for a moment, as Ty finalized his plan in his head. Then he gently moved her arms off of him and stood up, wiping his tears. Amy looked up, uncertain of what Ty was intending to do next, so she grabbed her sweater.

"You need to call Jack." Ty said, not looking at her, checking his phone.

"Why?" Amy asked, confused.

"Because I won't be heading home with you." Ty replied, the warmth from his voice was all gone. He sounded cold, broken. Amy reached for him, but he stepped out of reach. "I have something I have to take care of."

Amy couldn't understand for a moment, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Ty, you can't."

Ty was already walking away. She raced up to him, grabbing at his hand, desperate to stop him. He shook her off. "Ty, you're not thinking straight. The cops will deal with him. You can't just take the law into your hands!"

Ty kept walking. "Ty, you'll go to jail for life! You're just going to throw away your entire life, just to get revenge?"

Ty stopped. He turned on his heals and walked right up to Amy, his face bright red. "Did my mother get a choice? No. Wade just threw her life away, all because he was drunk. Or maybe he was angry because we were out of nachos!"

Amy's eyes widened in fear, and Ty realized that he was grabbing her arms rather forcefully. He let go of her and shook his head. "Amy, just call Jack. Go home."

This time, when Amy was calling out his name as he walked away, he didn't turn around. He didn't stop. She watched, in despair as Ty disappeared through the hospital doors and into the summer's night.


	4. See No More

**Chapter Four**

Amy sat outside on the curb, her hands around her knees. She shivered, sub-conciousnessly as she wondered where Ty was. How far he's gotten, what his plan was. If he had a weapon picked out...

Tears flooded her eyes and she fought to push them back. In the years that she known Ty, he was always caring and compassionate. If he ever lost his cool, maybe he was aggressive at best. But she never imagined Ty resorting to this.

She checked her watch, just as a familiar wheezing came near. Amy looked up and saw Jack's old Chevy truck pulling into the lot. She stood, a little wobbly on her feet, but that was because of the exhaustion. She opens the truck door and jumps in, immediately being enveloped in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment, while Amy let out some of her backed up tears. But they parted after a moment, and Jack put the car into gear.

"What are we going to do, Grandpa?" Amy asked, finally as they headed towards the exit.

Jack looked like he was deep in thought for a moment, and then he sighed. "Amy, if there was something that I could say to Ty that would get him to turn around and come home, I would."

"Let's go then! You can talk to him."

"Amy, Ty's made up his mind. There is nothing in this world in this moment that is going to make him turn around. There's nothing that I can say. I'm sorry, I am."

Amy could feel the tears fighting against her eyelids and she turned away, looking out the window at the horizon. Jack sighed, and turned onto the highway. They drove in silence for a long while, before Amy finally spoke. "What if he goes through with it, Grandpa?"

Jack reached an arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders. Amy leaned her head on his in return, and waited. He thought about it and then said, "If he does, then he'll have to suffer the consequences. But Ty's a good man, I trust that he'll make a good decision."

Amy nodded, and kept looking out at the horizon. She was trying to calm her nerves, and it wasn't working all that well. But it was good enough, and she would believe in him. She had too. It was, after all, all she could do to not lose her mind.

Ty pulled up at the curb front of his childhood home, noticing in distain that nothing looked different from when he had lived here before. Good, Ty thought. That would mean that Wade still kept his baseball bat hidden behind his sports jacket in the hall closet. Ty cut the engine and slid out the seat, standing on the familiar asphalt. Ty locked his car, and walked slow and determined across the lawn, every stride filled with purpose. The booming sensation of the bass startled Ty as he could tell instantly where it was coming from inside the house.

Wade was partying... Wade was celebrating. His mother was dead and Wade was having a blast. Ty reached for the doorknob, praying to a god he didn't believe in that the door would be open and he placed his unsure hand, and turned, small at first, but then he could feel it move. The door was open. Ty opened the door, and walked into the house, looking around. The same old house, just like the outside.

He stalled in memory lane for only a moment when his eyes began to wonder. They saw a picture frame on the table, and out of curiosity, Ty went to get a better look. With both hands, Ty brought it to eye level and he let out a strangled sob. The photo was of his mother and him, her arm around his shoulder, both with smiles wide as day. The part that got Ty, however, wasn't of him and his mother. It was the tree in the background and the tree fort in it. That was the tree fort that Ty intended to save his mother with. Ty popped off the back of the frame and shoved the photo into his back pocket. He turned to face the room. Ty's eye caught the corner of the closet and he was taken back to the task at hand. Ty moved across the room quickly, ripping open the door and he could feel triumph when he felt the bat against his outstretched hand. Ty gripped it firmly and pulled it forth. With the bat, Ty began to follow the sound of music, down the stairs and into the basement.

"Sally! Where's my beer?" Even just the sound of Wades' voice summoned vomit in Ty's throat, but he fought it back and entered the room. Wade sat, looking in the opposite direction of Ty, facing the TV screen. This would be easy, Ty thought, just like last time. Except, Wade was drunk and unassuming that anything was about to happen. It would be easy, just one or two strong surprise hits, to get Wade on the ground. Then, Ty would just hit him wherever he could and as hard as he could, until he could see Wade dying.

Ty approached the chair cautiously, his grip on the bat loosening due to sweat. Ty paused and as quietly as he could, wiped his hands on his jeans, then readjusted the bat in his hands. He walked so that he was right behind Wade, that he could see the bald patch that was beginning to form.

Ty counted to five, calming his nerves. This was worth it, he told himself. It was worth the jail time, worth the gut feeling. Ty was positioning the bat, aiming when he could hear footsteps.

"Here's your beer, sweetie." the woman, Sally, entered the room. Ty stood frozen, unable to contemplate the next move. "Who the hell are you?"

Wade stood up, his hands wavering about, trying to gain his balance. "What is it? who's there."

Ty didn't speak. Fine, he thought, he would face him. Stare into his eyes as Wade died. It would bring him more happiness. He could see that Wade was staring at him, hands on his hips as he squints his eyes. Was he really that drunk that he couldn't recognize him? After a long pause, Wade nodded to himself and pulled back.

"Sally, go upstairs. I can take care of him."

She hesitated at first, but nodded. Ty could hear her desperate feet as she charged up the stairs. When the noise stopped, Wade took a drunken breath. "So, how's Lily?"

"Dead." Ty replied.

"Dead?" Wade asked, confused. "All I did was beat her up. There's no way that she could've died."

"Her injuries were too severe, Wade. She died on the operating table. She died at your hand."

Wade looked almost thoughtful for a second and then just shrugged. "Do I still get to keep the house?"

Reaching for his throat, Ty charged Wade. He threw him against the wall, and screamed. "The house? You only care about the house?" Ty held him by his throat. "My mothers dead and all you care about is the fucking house?"

Wade fought for breath, and then replied in a raspy tone. "I need somewhere to live, don't I?"

Ty roared, smashing Wade into the wall. Wade grimaced upon impact, but Ty took no notice. He kept repeating the action until he could see the dry wall begin to crumble. Ty flung Wade to the floor, standing over him.

Wade smiled loosely, spitting out blood. "Oh, are you acting all tough now that your girlfriends not here?"

Ty punched Wade in the face, desperate to shut him up. Any thought of Amy would stall him, make him question what he was doing. He couldn't stop now.

Wade laughed, "Your mother stayed with me for you, she lived with me so that I wouldn't come after you. Oh, and your little horse whisperer girlfriend. She was so easy to threaten, your mother. So gullible.

Ty could feel every last in of self-control drain from his mind as he punched him again and again.

"Are you going to kill me, Ty? Are you a big tough man now?" Wade mocked. Ty ignored him, and punched his nose. Ty didn't need to feel the bone crack underneath his fist, because Wades' scream told him all that he needed to know. He howled in pain, and Ty stood up straighter. He walked to where he dropped the bat, and leaned over. He could hear Wade start to whimper, and Ty turned to face him. He could see the tears flowing down Wades' cheeks. "C'mon man, lets think this through."

Ty didn't stop. "Please! I don't want to die!"

"Neither did my mother." Ty replied, his voice like stone as he raised the bat once more. He watched Wade ready himself for the attack, blubbering like a little whale. He had no sympathy for him. He was too far gone.

"POLICE. DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM." Ty turned and instantly dropped the bat when he was face to face with the cops gun. An officer ran over, and pulled his hands behind his back, cuffing him.

"Oh, look what we got here. Wade Tyler, your under arrest for aggravated manslaughter of Lily Bordon."

The other cop hauled Wade up, and cuffed him as well. Ty was pushed towards the stairs, and lead out of the house. He knew this was the last time that he would ever see this place, and he said a silent goodbye as he was placed into the cop car.

* * *

><p>When Amy and Jack finally got home, Mallory and Lou were waiting for them. Amy glanced over at the clock above the oven, and noticed for the time. Six am. Well, Amy thought, that explained why she was so exhausted. She hugged Lou and Mallory, and she accepted Lou's offer for a cup of Tea. Amy seated herself at the table, placing her head in her hands. Mallory sat in the opposing chair and Amy groaned inwardly, knowing full well what was coming next.<p>

"Where's Ty?" She asked, scanning from Amy's face to Jack's. When neither of them spoke a word, Mallory started again. "Did someone die?"

Amy flinches, sending a sharp tension through the room. Someones about to be, she thought darkly as she stared out the window. Mallory moved to open her mouth again, but Jack stopped her. "Look, I'll explain. Just no more questions, Mallory."

Jack sighed, and explained to the best of his ability what had happened, and Mallory sat dead still, but everyone could tell she was bursting at the seams to say something. Jack finished, and there was a moment of silence. But then Mallory opened her mouth.

"But Ty would never do that!" Mallory called out, and then she took a long pause, and then scrunched her eyebrows. "If Ty does kill Wade, he's going to have to go to prison, like maximum security prison. I wonder if you're even aloud visitors in prison? I wonder if he'll forget us... maybe he'll make prison friends. And god forbid get a prison girlfriend."

Amy flinched and reached for the tea that Lou was handing to her. She faked a yawn and stood up, "I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long night, and I need some sleep." She told them.

Mallory nodded, disappointment written all over her face. Amy hugged Jack and then headed to her room. Placing the cup on her bedside table, Amy pulled back the blanket, and jumped in. She reached over and turned off the lights. She had no intention of sleeping, but Mallory's words had got to her.

Amy was drowning in her dark thoughts when she could hear a knocking on the door. She groaned, and headed over, answering. Opening the door, she could see Lou and instantly, she felt so much better. They stood in silence for a moment and Lou held open her arms. Amy hugged her back, and it was comforting to her. They stayed like that for a few moments, with Lou rubbing Amy's back and Amy staring straight ahead.

Then the distant sound of the phone ringing made them both jump. They both listened as hard as they could, but they could only make out Jack's voice. "I'll go, you stay here, alright?"

Amy nodded, and Lou headed out of the room. She walked into the kitchen. Jack was grabbing his jacket, and hat. "Who called?"

"Ty."

"What's happened?"

"He's been arrested. He needs me to go and bail him out." Jack answered, and glanced at the staircase. "Keep Amy here. I'll be back in a few hours."

Lou nodded, and headed out back for Amy's room. She took a moment to herself, standing outside Amy's door. Was the arrest for speeding? Or had Ty accomplished what he had set out to do? Her parental instinct set in, and she couldn't help but worry. Stop, she told herself. Ty will be back in a few hours and then he can explain. She entered the room, and smiled when she saw that Amy was fast asleep. Lou pulled the blanket up to her chin, and then took a seat facing the window, overlooking the ranch and she waited.


	5. Next To You

Amy awoke to the sound of her grandpa's truck traveling down the dirt road. she sat up, and that that Lou was already standing, staring out the window. Lou fiddled with her necklace, obviously anxious. Amy joined her and grabbed her hand. She waited, her breath caught in her throat. Then the passenger door open, and Ty stepped out. Amy's heart stopped, seeing the blood on his shirt. Had he? She could feel a gentle hand on her back, pushing her to the door. "Go."

Amy didn't need to be told twice. Running as fast as she could, Amy burst out the front door. She could see the barn door had been opened, and Ty was no where to be seen. She ran towards the barn, entering it.

When she couldn't see Ty at first, she could feel the rock in her hit grow larger, weighing her down. She called out, "Ty?"

The sound of drawers opening, and a suitcase unzipping was suddenly present. She raced up into the loft, throwing open the door. Ty was throwing everything he owned into his suitcase.

"Ty?" Amy asked, her voice quiet in nature. She could see his shoulders tense up, but his packing speed maintained. "Ty, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing." he replied, his answer short and quick, no emotion.

"are you leaving?" Amy asked, and then even softer, "again?"

Ty rolled his eyes, and nodded, his back to her. "What else would I be packing for?"

They were inclosed in silence, only filled with the sound of shuffling clothes being shoved into Ty's bag. "Ty?"

"What?" he asked, still not facing her.

Her mouth opened, and she fought to ask the question that hung over her like an anvil waiting to drop. "Ty... Did... ?"

He knew what she was trying to say. He finished putting a shirt in his bag, and then he paused. "No. "

She could feel her feet almost give out. She ran to hug him, burrowing her head into his back. Ty didn't hug her back. She pulled away from him, noticing his stiff composure. "Ty? What's wrong? That's good , Ty. That you didn't go through with it."

Ty didn't say anything and just kept packing. Amy grew confused, and reached for his arm, trying to stop him. "Ty, I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Ty replied.

Amy was shocked by Ty's coldness. "Ty? What happened?"

"Nothing, Amy."

"Something happened, Ty. Your upset. What's happened?" she reached for him again, and he flinches. Ty shakes her off. "Ty..."

"Amy, stop! I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Ty turned finally, his face dark. Amy backed up five steps, shaking. Ty took several deep, labored breaths, trying to gain control. "Look, I'm not leaving until tomorrow. Okay? I'll talk to you later."

Any nodded, still shaking and she turned, leaving. Ty walked over and shut the foot, as hard as he could. Ty was pretty sure you could hear the door slam all across the 600 acre farm.

* * *

><p>Amy was in the ring, attempting to saddle Zipper, a horse horse that had come in a few days ago when she had heard the sound of boots crunching on the gravel road. She didn't turn around.<p>

"Hi." Her heart dropped at the aiun of Ty's voice. But Amy didn't turn this time. She placed the blanket over the horse, groaning when he bucked it off. Clearly frustrated, she picked up the blanket from the ground, and faced him. This time, she wouldn't be as vulnerable. If he wanted to talk, he could. But she wasn't going to let him push her away like that. Ty stood, resting on one of the wooden bars, his hands holding him up. Amy noticed in surprise that his left hand was bandaged. It took every ounce of her self-control not to walk to him, grab for his hand and ask what had happened. But she couldn't. Not when he was going to run again, he was going to leave her and she couldn't set herself up to be hurt, not again.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, her tone formal.

"No, not yet." He replied, clearly holding back. "I have a few more... things to take care of."

She felt those words hit her hard. He was going to break up with her. That way, when he met another 'Blare' down the road, he wouldn't have to feel guilty. This time, Ty would never be coming back. He wouldn't have anything anchoring him here. Amy nodded, feigning understanding.

When Ty turned to walk away, something inside of Amy snapped. "What are you running from, Ty?"

He looked confused, but shrugged it off and kept walking. Amy threw the blanket on the ground and exited the stall, following him.

"No, I get it. You're grieving. Your mom just died, a very unfair death. But you can't just run away from everything you love, everyone who cares."

Ty kept walking. "Ty, why are you doing this? Honestly? What could have been so-."

"Amy! Stop! You don't understand!" He turned finally, his face distorted in anger.

Ty was trying the same tactic but Amy wasn't afraid this time. She walked right up to him. "I'm trying to understand, Ty. I'm trying to figure out what happened to make you so angry. Why are you are you pushing me away?"

"Because." Ty finally answered, his voice small. "It's not safe to be with me, Amy."

"Its not safe to be with you?" she asked, "Ty, I'm not buying that. Obviously, you stopped. You didn't go too far."

Ty laughed lightly to himself. "Oh, but I wanted to. I wanted to kill him. I had two Opportunities and hadn't his girlfriends and the cops interrupted in, I would have taken them. I had the bat in my hands, Amy. I was going to kill him. I was going to beat him until he died. Until I could see him drifting into death. So he could feel like my mother felt. I wanted him to feel how it felt to die at someone's free will. "

Amy shook her head, but Ty merely smiled. "See, your denying it. But Amy, it happened! I'm basically a killer. I'm just like Wade."

Ty could see her struggling for words and he knew that he had made his point. He stuffed his hands into his pocket. "Look, I am so sorry, that it had to be this way and I love you with all my heart." He could feel the velvet box send shivers up his spine. He can remember purchasing this ring, walking in with a cheesy smile. The clerk laughed at him, well, not at him, but at his love mood. Ty snapped back when he could see Amy walking away.

"Amy." she turned. "It's not... Its not that I don't love you. I do, I love you so much."

"Then don't leave. Ty, don't go. Stay." she replied, stopping. "Ty, if you runaway, then your just hiding from your problems. Everyone makes a mistake, everyones goes to far. Stay."

Amy walked toward him and takes his hands. "Stay."

She can see Ty's eyes sparkle slightly in the sun, and he blinks several times, looking away. Amy sighs, and Ty looks back at her. "Ty...". Ty takes that as an invitation. Ty instantly just melts into her arms, Amy hugging him with all she has, clinging for him. She could feel him shaking, tightening his grip around her waist. "It's okay, Ty. It's okay."

He was gasping for air as all the sobs that have been building all just broke out of him. Amy stroked his hair, and let him cry.

Eventually, the tears drained and Ty regained composure. He parted, kissing her longingly. When they parted, Amy smiled and kissed his nose. He chuckled, and then looked over at his truck, but he defiantly wasn't going to leave now. That wasn't even an option.

Amy took his hand and began to lead him to the house. Ty smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "So, Amy?I was wondering if you were free tonight, something I wanted to ask you."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. So, whatcha think? It's not my best work, but it's decent... I hope. Well, I hope you enjoyed the ride and have a good day<strong>.

**p.s. Sorry, if it wasn't clear... But this was the end of the end. Like there's no more chapters.**


End file.
